New Twist
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: AU-Souichi is gay and Morinaga is...straight?
1. Prolong

Title: New Twist

Rating: T (M later)

AU

Sum: Souichi is gay and Morinaga is...straight?

Hi and welcome to another tyrant story. Ready for an AlterNet Universe? Hope so, cuz if your still reading this then you must be.

In this fic every one in the manga who is gay is straight and vise versa. :) But despite that, I hope I don't make any of them to OOC.

Enjoy!

* * *

"MORINAGA!" I yelled at my long time lab assistant. I swear sometimes he was such an idiot-but then again that was okay, he was after all just as smart and very helpful in the lab.

My name is Souichi Tatsumi - more commonly known as the tyrant of -home town-

My kouhai's name is Tetsuhiro Morinaga, and he has been my assistant for almost five years now-and during those five years I have found my self grow very much attracted to him, however there is a slight problem, Morinaga is straight.

He has had at lest 10 girl friends in the past 3 years-none of them had ever seemed to make him happy, of course what would I know I'm not his stocker or anything like that-I just gather bits and peaces from what he shows here at the lab-like today, he seems...distracted.

"Ah, sorry Sempai-I'll get that cutler." he said turning to grab what I had asked for about 15 minutes ago.

"Thank you." I answered taking it from him to place under the scoop. I can always tell when he is having girl friend troubles, he becomes less productive and seems far in thought, I take it he might be going through another brake up, if so, it will be his 5th one this year, and granted its only march.

Sometimes I just wish I could help him, but he has already made it clear he will never be into guys. And because of it I know I can never let him know how I feel about him, it would kill me. Not to mention embarrassment of him knowing.

I'm happy just being his friend, sadly he is my only friend, I know he wont be here by my side forever-sooner or later he will move on to bigger things while I stay behind...

Yet...I can't seem to let him go.


	2. New Start

"Sempai-I'm going to head home for the night, its gotten pretty late." Morinaga started.

Souichi gave a nod, "Do what you want." and with that Morinaga left.

'Ah...what do I tell her, I'm not happy-I don't have any feelings towards you? No, the truth like that is too painful for anyone...but then...' Morinaga was cut from his thoughts as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Angel! Hey, where are you, the chicks are all over here tonight, you can pick up one to take home tonight, maybe blow off some stress from your brake up?"

"Ehh, not now Hiroto, I'm not in the mood. Besides I haven't broken up with her yet-I'm on my way there now though, then I'm going home to sleep on things."

"Aw, your no fun, well I hope all goes well, you know who to come to if you need someone to talk to-later." Hanging up Morinaga found himself at his soon to be x-girl friends' house.

"Well...here goes nothing..." he sighed.

Souichi finished up at the lab and cleaned up-he did hate it when Morinaga would find a reason to leave early, he really did rely on him to do a lot more of the work, sometimes he wondered why the guy even really stayed by his side, he mostly assumed it had to do with class credits, after all he knew well enough he was a slave driver-even his love for his kouhai couldn't stop him from driving him ragged.

Souich gave a sigh as he walked off campus and looked up at the night sky. 'I wonder...will I ever find that 'one' in my life time?'

Thinking about it, he never really dated, all the guys he found were just unattractive, or didn't fit for the type of seme he really wanted in his life. It wasn't that he would call himself a uke, but he did want a man who was willing to take over him, and send him to heaven. Someone he could be him self with, a person to deal with his tyrant like behavior, and still love him fully-but it seemed that was impossible. But no, he had to fall in love with a straight guy, the only one who did put up with his attitude, life just didn't seem fair, he was wasn't one to up and change his ways just to find a catch.

Once home, Souichi crashed on his bed, his little sister in her bed room talking to her girl friend. Souichi still felt she was to young to be dating, and even younger to decide on her sexuality, but he wasn't about to say anything-besides his brother had been born gay as well and had some how over came the love of a man not only older then him, but straight.

'Maybe it's not as impossible as I think' picking up the phone he dialed his younger brother who was

living in the USA.

"Hello?" Came a tired voice.

"Ah, Kurokawa...did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but no worries, I have to get up now anyways for work-Tomoe already left if you were calling to talk to him."

Souichi sighed, he still wasn't use to the time frames, "It's alright, I'll just try again tomorrow, sorry." and hung up. He was use to talking to his brother in law, but what he really needed was his younger brothers advice-not Kurokawa's.

Laying down on his back on his bed he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

like it? If your still here I would hope so- ^_~

and if you don't think my out of the ox thinking-please go away-you can review but I wont care. ;) k? good.


	3. Hiroto's Gift

It wasn't easy but morianga had secssivly broke up with his girl friend, and now was at home drowning his sowrrows away.

'love just isn't fair...' he thought. 'I'll never find happiness...every girl I date finds something wrong with me, or just can't understand me. I feel unloved, or I feel no love for them in turn...what is wrong with me? It seems to easy for everyone else but me.'

Depressed he headed to bed dreaming of his soul mate...he longed for someone with long blond hair, sharp eyes, glasses didn't hurt, and very beautiful.

##

Souichi lay dreaming, there was a strong handsom man above him showering him with kisses going lower and lower on him...Sempai...the voice of the man rang out, Sempai...suddenly he woke up, heart beating fast in his chest.

"Wha-!" he shook his head, 'not again' he thought despretly, he had been thinking of Morinaga every time he had fell asleep for the past five mouths now. He sighed, "this isn't right...I shouldn't be thinking of him...his not like me...he'll never have feelings for me-why can't I stop thinking of him?"

Getting up Souichi headed to the shower he needed to calm down before going to school.

Luckly there everything thing made since and even though the man he cared for so much was there next to him, it just felt...right.

Working away Souichi soon noticed a full hour had passed and there was still no sign of Morinaga.

'I wonder what's keeping that idit.' he thought annoyed, that guy really was a hassle sometimes, didn't he know when it was time to work than play?

'If he stayed out all might making up to his girl friend I'm going to beat the crap out of him.' he huffed. But that thought in it slef hurt...

Morinaga woke up late, he was so caught up in his 'activity'he didn't set the alarm and was now in the bath quickly getting clean, dressed and out the door to class.

'Sempai is going to kill me!' he thought. Part of him didn't even understand why he took the abuse he did, he could easily get a new lab parter, he could leave to a new school if he wished, but there was just something so comfroting about working with Souichi-as much as a Tyrant he was.

Busting though the door he got the glare he expected. "Where have you been moron? I needed you here an hour and a half ago!" he snapped.

"Sorry...I over slept." he said werry.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Get to work!" he yelled thowing a empty culter dish at him. Morinaga just barly ducked in time.

"Y...yes sempai."

The rest of the day went without event-just the normal being called names by his Sempai and getting work done.

'Tonight I'm going out to the bar...' he thought, 'I need it.'

###

"I just don't understand why you don't transfer to a new class, I'm sure you can be paired with someone better." Hiroto said cleaning a glass.

"I know-but to be honest I just can't picture myself working with anyone else." replied Morinaga.

"Oh Angel-kun...I think I know what your problem is..." Morinaga looked at his long time friend confused, "Lets face it, you have a weakness for blonds, and long hair...because your sempai has long blond hair you have a slight subconscious attraction to him...somewhere in that head of yours you see him as a pretty girl."

Morinaga almost choked. "HE IS NOT ANYTHING LIKE A GIRL! Girls have..." he stopped as he waved his hands in front of his chest giving a invisible picture of boobs.

"Yeah, but then every female you've dated has been close to flat chested, so that doesn't seem to be your cup of tea anyways."

"Don't joke! Just because I have a thing from girls with a flat chest doesn't mean I see Sempai as a women!" Morinaga said defensively.

"Okay, ok...calm down...here I got you something." he said pulling out a bottle.

"What's that?"

"Just something to help you forget your troubles; Here a gift." he then handed it to him.

Morinaga looked at it; it had no label and looked like wine. He got ready to open it.

"Not here!" his friend cried. "Wait until you get home...it will have more meaning there-you can get drunk there without worry."

Nodding he put it away.

Souichi had gone home and sat on his bed reading a book; he couldn't sleep and didn't want another dream like that morning so kept his mind busy. His sister had gone to her friend's house for the night leaving the house to himself.

Not long after, he heard a knock on his door.

"Huh? Who is that?" he wondered.

##

After Morinaga left another bar tender who saw Hiroto pass a bottle to Mori asked. "What did you give him?"

Hiroto giggled a bit, "Just something to brighten him up, let's just say his going to want to 'bang' something."

Morinaga didn't feel like going home just to be alone again, he was having trouble enough with coping being with a partner, but to keep being alone in the end was killing him. 'Maybe I should just give up on love.' he thought as he found himself walking up to his Sempai's door. 'What am I doing? Oh well, I doubt he will mind.' and knocked.

Souichi opened the door finding it a bit shocking Morinaga was standing there.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Sorry Sempai...hope I didn't bother you."

"No its fine." he answered.

"I...just...can I stay here for the night?"

Souichi was even more shocked, Morinaga never stayed at his place, and lately Souichi stopped going to his, feeling the urge to snuggle the other man.

"Eh...sure..." he said letting him in. "Did something happen to your place or something?"

"Ah...no." Morinaga felt himself blush in embarrassment, what was he going to say? Well I guess the truth never hurts...much in his case. "I…just got lonely."

Souichi felt his heart beat, Morinaga felt lonely-and on top of it, came to his place. He didn't show it but he was happy.

"Whatever." he said, "Here I'll make you a place on the floor."

As Souichi gathered some extra blankets he tossed them at Mori. "Here." he said and went back to the room to read his book.

Mori set up his place next to souichi's bed and once set up took out the bottle his friend gave him and chugged it.

'Maybe I'll get some good sleep to night he thought and in no time drifted off.'

* * *

Like it so far? What is to happen next? ^^ we can only wonder! XD

Edit: I'm so dumb! I didn't even realize I was missing half of this...anyways its fixed now-guess it wasn't that badly missed.


	4. Bottle Effects

Wait-go read chapter 3, I had to fix it! Then read this one. :)

* * *

The room was dark, both guys dead asleep...but Morinaga found himself feeling odd enough to wake up.

'Wha..?" he slowly sat up and quickly noticed he had a hard on. 'Crap' he thought. 'I wasn't having any kind of odd dreams...so then...' getting up he found it hard to walk and ended up grabbing the side of Souichi's bed.

Souichi felt cold suddenly and woke up seeing Morianga on the floor with his bed sheet in his fist.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

But Morinaga didn't seem to hear him because next thing he knew Morinaga was on top of him.

"Ah, wait-what are you doing?" he asked a bit scared, sure he had always dreamed of Morinaga over him like this, but so suddenly?

"Sorry Sempai...I...don't know what's wrong with me..." he slowly started to get off of him when Souichi spoke.

"Um-its ok you know..." he blushed looking down.

Morinaga looked at him in shock, "Really?"

Souichi didn't answer he just looked away.

Morinaga was felling pain fast, there was no way he could take care of this himself, he needed...someone-and though the thought of doing 'that' with Souichi was a bit of a turn off, he felt ever so needy. 'Maybe I can pretend Sempai is a female-he's got the long blond hair, and has a face that is in a since very beautiful.' he thought.

"It's getting frustrating Sempai-if you don't reject me now, I wont be able to stop." he warned, again Souichi said nothing.

In that moment Morinaga had him pinned to the bed and began ripping his shirt open.

Souichi was a bit shocked, more so then before, not only had Morinaga came to his house, but now was on top of him with a massive hard on and wanting to take him. He refused to show it on his face, but inside he was just a bit happy-but also a bit scared...did he even know what he was doing? Souichi had never had sex before this was going to be his very first-and it scared him.

"Wait..." he gasped as Morinaga began to rip his pants off of him. "I've...I mean..."

"You said it was okay right Sempai?" he said with a husky voice.

"Y...yeah, but...wait-do you..."

"Know what I'm doing? Not really, but I promise not to hurt you too much...do you, have anything...?"

Souichi felt himself gulp and reached over to grab a jar of cream on his nightstand. "J...just this." he said nerves.

Morinaga took it and grabbed a lot of it rubbing it on his fingers and palms.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he whispered under his breath. 'I'm going to have to ask Hiroto what was in that bottle.' he thought annoyed.

In moments Souichi felt a wet digit enter him. "Ah! Noo..."

"It's a little to late to protest now Sempai...I'm sorry, but I really can't stop-and trust me, this is no better for me then you..." those words hurt Souichi in that back of his mind-but then what did he expect.

Within moments Souichi was ready and more so Mori, he slowly entered, but all too quickly began to pound into the other wanting nothing more then sweet release.

souichi screamed, but not for long since the pain faded and he found himself crying 'in his mind' for more. He was never and would never voice his wants or needs, just enjoy it.

Tears began to leak from his eyes and he wasn't sure if it was due to the pain or massive pleasure.

Morinaga saw the tears and felt bad, but still wasn't able to stop...

"I'm sorry..." he whispered in his ear and without realizing it kissed him on the cheek.

Souichi felt his heart flutter- his long time dream was happening, and he could only hold on for dear life wishing, praying he wasn't just dreaming...

* * *

Like? No? Yes? ah, anyways, what do you think will happen now? Will Mori see that he loves Souichi? or will things take a new turn? ;p

I wasn't planing on updating this, this soon, but when I noticed how dumb I was leaving out part of chapter 3 I felt I should give you people another update-and the chapter was already done anyways so I was just holding on to it anyways.

Review! ^_^


	5. What now?

The following morning Morinaga work up with Souichi wrapped in his arms. At first he wasn't sure what had happened or where he was, but once his eyes focused it all came back in a flash and he pulled away.

"I-I did it! Oh Crap! What was I thinking, I'm not into guys! Why...?" but he didn't have much longer to dwell on it as Souichi moaned and slowly awoke.

But the moment he turned, planning to see Morinaga he heard the door shut noticing he was left alone.

'Morinaga?'

Souichi felt a since of loss and began to think maybe it was nothing more then a dream...but, that couldn't be, he hurt to much for it to be a dream...but then...where was Morinaga-or more important-would he ever see him again?

Morinaga on the other hand was rushing home, he couldn't bare to think of what he had done last night, and he couldn't bare that thought of what the out come would be...he knew so well Souichi was gay, sure he didn't look or act like it, but he knew-guys all over campus were attracted to the blond and hit on him often, but he would always turn them down-not always in a nice way, but he never said he 'wasn't' gay-a sudden flash back of a time he first ever saw it happen crossed his minds eye.

"Souichi!" a brown haired man called running up to him. "Let me take you to dinner." he said with such a chirm on his face, the world could tell he was head over hills for the Tyrant-however he didn't know just how bad a tyrant he really was.

"I'm not interested in going out with you." he stated and kept going, but the guy wouldn't quit.

"Please! I even know this great bar if you would like that instead-" suddenly the man found himself on the ground bleeding.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTRSESTED!" he yelled as he punched him.

It was shortly after that people stopped asking him and left him be.

That was also the day Morinaga found out his Sempai was gay, not that he cared, so what, love was love.

Thinking on it, it made him remember his brother.

'He went though so much with our family...I could never be that strong.' it pained him; his brother was hated in the town and there own mother and father, once news got out he was gay, thou he did everything in his power not to show it and even dated girls just to put on a show, but one day one of the girls he was dating wanted to go all the way with him and he was quite to push her away, he tried to make up good reasons why he did that, but it didn't do any good and soon was found out anyways-shortly after he was kicked out of the house and there home town.

'I should have fought for him more then I did.' Morinaga thought. He didn't know where his brother lived now, and never kept in touch with him, and he refused to talk to his mom and dad after what they did.

Now more then ever he wished he at least knew his older brothers phone number, he could really use his advice right about now.

'I can't go back to school...I just...can't see him again.' he thought in pain. Why did that thought hurt so much? Was it really such a bad thing to leave Souichi's side?

Souichi limped to school, it really would have been wise to stay home but he just had to see Morinaga, he needed to talk to him.

'That damn jerk! How could he just leave me in that condition?' he thought bitterly. 'I'm going to punch him real good!' But when he got to the lab, Morinaga wasn't there.

'Um, maybe he'll be here later...he might have gone home first.' he thought. 'He'll have to show up sometime, and when he does I'm going to give him an ear full!'

But as the day went on Souichi began to feel a pain of loss, never was he use to his kouhai never showing up.

After school Souichi went by Morinaga's apartment, but the place was empty.

'Why isn't he here?' This thought began to really get to him. He had always kept his feelings hidden, and then his wish had come true just last night, his kouhai had held him in his arms, and made love to him...but now, he was gone.

'Perhaps I did or...said something that made him regret last night...' Seriously where was that idiot?

###

Morinaga needed to get away, to clear his head. He had put in a leave of absence and hoped on the first train that afternoon to his hometown. He wasn't sure why, but he felt going back there for a bit would settle him down. He wasn't about to see his parents, but there were some old school friends he could at least stay with for a short while.

About a week went by and Souichi was really starting to get desperate, he hadn't heard or seen Morinaga since that night and worse of all when he asked his friends of they had seen him, all of them got just as worried not having a clue.

"I was a fool to think he would ever want to be with me in that way..." Souichi whispered to himself holding an empty vile in hand and the other supporting his head as he rested it on the table.

"Why couldn't I just push him away? Maybe he wouldn't have left..."

"Excuse me." a voice called snapping Souichi out of his funk.

Souichi quickly looked at the person standing in the door way of the lab.

"Is Tetsuhiro Morinaga here?" the man asked looking around to maybe see if he could spot him. The man had short brown hair and glasses and seemed to be about Souichi's height, and had that kind of face that made him look as if an older more 'colder' Morinaga.

Who was this man?

"I'm afraid he has not been here for a few days now." Souichi grumbled, but the man could hear him.

"Do you know where he could be?" the man questioned. Souichi glared.

"I can't tell you what I don't know!" he snapped. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

The man gave almost a shocked look but bushed it off, "I'm his older brother, Kunihiro Morinaga." he answered calmly. "It's been years since we have talked and so I came here hoping to find him and maybe...get our once family bond back."

Souichi was a little stunned to find Morinaga had an older brother, if he had to guess he'd say he was only the same age as himself, or a year older.

"Well I already told you he's not here, and I don't know where to find him."

Kunihiro sighed and lend against the door. "Anyways...thanks." and left.

Souichi watched the other leave, if Morinaga's brother was looking for him then there really was something up.

At lunch Souichi went to the head office and asked about his kouhai, the man at the desk simply told him Morinaga had taken a leave of absence.

"That moron!" he cursed marching to Morinaga's apartment. "What the hell! Nothing happened that was worth leaving about! What's wrong with you!" he yelled pounding on the door, but the place was still abounded.

"If you don't want to see me that's fine! Just at least go see your brother! He's looking for you, you know!" when it was all too clear there was not going to be an answer Souichi slumped against the door, resting his head on it as he felt tears of pain and loss drip down his face. "Why?...Was it really that bad to be with me that you had to go and leave?" he wept quietly.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Kanako, Souichi's little sister asked seeing tears still clinging to his face as he walked into the house.

"Nothing." he answered almost rudely.

"But...your crying." she pointed out.

"I'm not crying!" he yelled, "It's raining outside that's all! Your imagining things." said walking to his room and shutting the door.

Kanako gave her brother an odd look and took a peek outside seeing the night was in fact clear.

By the start of the next week Souichi just couldn't take the absence any more and went to a near by bar. It was a bar he went to from time to time, a gay bar. Though he never went there in hoping of finding someone, just felt better getting his drinks there without the issues of every female in town trying to get in his pants.

The bar tender gave him his drink and Souichi was happy no one there bugged him asking pointless questions.

As he drank his beer another man came in and sat not two seats away from him.

When the man spoke asking for his drink Souichi recognized his voice and looked over at him.

It was Kunihiro Morinaga.

As he took a sip of his martini he noticed Souichi looking at him, Souichi quickly turned his head away.

Kunihiro swished his drink a bit in his hand before scooting one seat closer to Souichi.

"Still no word from my brother?" he asked timidly.

Souichi just shook his head, "He's not even shown up at home." it really started to bother him that he knew so little about Morinaga, sure the guy never really talked about himself, but it was just odd that he had known him for about 5 years now and yet knew little to nothing about him.

'Maybe I can find out a few things though his brother' He thought.

"Would he have gone back with his parents?" He asked. He wasn't sure why that thought didn't accrue to him until now, but it did.

"No, we both haven't had any contact with our parents for years now."

This sparked Souichi's attention. "Why is that?"

Kunihiro chucked a bit, but it was a painful chuckle. "Let's just say I come from a very closed minded town; once my family found out I was gay, I was practically kicked out. My best friend couldn't even look at me. Tetshio was different though, he left home out of his own free will; he couldn't handle the way everyone in that town treated others, so left."

Souichi stared down at his drink, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for the Morinaga brother, he could never imagine being kicked out of his home because of his sexuality, his family was so open minded and accepting, never had he thought about how hard it was on others less fortunate then him.

"So..." Souchi began not really understanding why so many questions were now swimming in his head. "Why has it been so long since you two have seen eachother?"

Kunihiro put his glass down as if in thought, "I just assumed he took our parents side so when I left I never told him where I was going...I soon got news he was no longer living there and he was living out here and going to the collage here, so I came down."

Souichi gave a board expression as he took another chug of his beer.

"Do you have an idea what made him take leave?"

Souichi stiffened. "Huh...no, not a clue..." he lied feeling that same pins and needles in his heart.

The two didn't say anything more and just focused on there beverage.

After a while the two were really feeling drunk and were ready to go home.

"How far do you live from here?" Kunihiro asked watching Souichi sway on his feet.

"Not to far..."

"My place is just around the corner, how 'bout you stay there for the night, you don't seem to steady on your feet."

"I'm fine!" Souichi snapped. Though he did feel to drunk to walk home alone. 'If only Morinaga was here' He thought, his heart hurt every time he thought of him.

"I didn't say you weren't, just...trying to be nice." Kunihiro answered a bit mad he was just snapped at, but let it go. "Anyways, my offer still stands, but if you feel fine enough to walk home then I'll be on my way." but as Kunihiro was turning to leave Souichi spoke without meaning to.

"Morinaga."

Kunihiro stopped and turned to look at the other.

Souichi found himself speechless, he didn't mean to say Morianga's name, for a moment he had forgotten this man before him was NAMED Morinaga.

"Ah..." he didn't know what to say, and the other was still looking at him waiting for whatever it was. 'What harm could it be to stay there for the night anyways?' He thought.

"I'll, come to your place." He said at last.

* * *

What is bond to happen next? Review and you might just find out. ;)


End file.
